Crossover School Troubles
by VideoGameCrack
Summary: In der Hauptrolle: JACK THOMPSON, das größte Arschloch der Welt! Ort: Eine Schule. Andere, die mitmachn: Charaktere aus Mario, Zelda, Metroid, Metal Gear, Final Fantasy, No More Heroes, Touhou, Tales of Symphonia... Hab zuwenig Platz, um alle zu nennen ;
1. Prolog

CROSSOVER SCHOOL TROUBLES: WAS EINE MÖGLICHE STRAFE FÜR JACK THOMPSON WÄRE  
KAPITEL EINS: PROLOG

Tach. Ich bin der VideoGameCrack und das hier ist meine erste FanFic, die ich nur mit CST abkürze. Nachdem ich die Story auf Fanfiktion.de gepostet habe, wollte ich sehn, ob es anderswo auch Leute gibt, die sich dafür begeistern könnten. Ich bin zwar schon zur Hälfte mit der Story fertig (ingesamt sind es jetzt 18. Das nächste Kapitel ist es jetzt zur Hälfte fertig), werde die Kapitel zunächst aber einzeln posten. Erstmal eins am Tag. Danach guck ich weiter.

Wenn es jemanden gibt, der mir helfen könnte, die Story zu übersetzen, sollte mich kontaktieren.

Ach und:  
Ich bürge auf mein Leben und meine Existenz als Zocker, dass diese Fanfic von mir geschrieben wurde.

Seid nicht zu streng mit mir. Bitte.

Gerichtssaal. Wir sehen John Bruce "Jack" Thompson, grösster Möchtegern-Videospielexperte der Welt, an der Angeklagtenbank sitzt.  
Der Richter kommt rein.

Richter: Erheben Sie sich.

"Publikum": (erhebt sich)

Richter: Sie können sich jetzt wieder setzen.

"Publikum": (setzt sich)

Einer aus dem "Publikum": (denkt) Und warum steh ich dann auf?

Richter: Gegen John Bruce Thompson wird eine Klage aufgrund des Versuches, das Massenmedium Videospiele in den Vereinigten Staaten zu verbieten.

Mr. Thompson: (steht empört auf) Aber Tausende von Eltern bejubeln meine Arbeit! Ihre Kinder sind jetzt viel sicherer...

Einer aus dem "Publikum": Würde es ja auch, aber das Internet macht Ihnen da einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Ein anderer aus dem "Publikum": Ihretwegen ist GTA nur noch ab 18 zu kriegen, obwohl Gewalt keine Pflichttat ist.

Mr. Thompson: Und was war mit dem Hot-Coffee-Mod? Mit diesem Mod konnte man...

Einer aus dem "Publikum": Es ist uns bekannt, was dann passiert. Allerdings macht sie es freiwillig.

Richter: (haut mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch) RUHE, ODER ICH LASSE DEN SAAL RÄUMEN! (schaut Thomson an) Mr. Thompson, es tut mir leid Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass das "Publikum" gute Argumente bringt.

Mr. Thompson: Sind Sie bestochen worden?

RIchter: Nein. Ich spiele auch gerne GTA. GTA 4 FOR EVER!

"Publikum": (macht Aholawelle)

Mr. Thompson: (denkt) Verdammt, dieser Richter war von Anfang an für eine Bestrafung. Dieser Prozess ist reine Schau! Aber ich bin Staranwalt. Ich hol mich da raus.

1 Stunde später besprechen die Geschworenen das Urteil. Namen unbekannt

(unbekannt): Thompson gehört bestraft! Aber wie? Gefängnis wäre übertrieben...

(unbekannt): Aber es sollte trotzdem etwas wie eine Strafe für ihn sein...

(unbekannt): ... Moment! Ich hab was! Wie wäre es mit -

(unbekannt): Halt, da nimmt einer auf!

Ich: Oh, Entschuldigung.

Ich muss einen Schweigeeid bezüglich Thompsons Strafe ablegen und darf nicht aufnehmen. Oh, die Erklärung ist fertig...

(unbekannt): (selbstbewusst) Was denkt ihr davon?

(unbekannt): Die Idee ist (Kunstpause) KLASSE!

(unbekannt): Wem was Besseres einfällt, sollte es jetzt sagen.

Nichts zu hören. Nicht einman das Zirpen einer Grille.

Die Geschworenen gehen raus, schildern dem Richter die Strafe und  
setzen sich wider in die Bank.

Richter: (erstaunt) Ehrlich? Sehr gute Idee... (zu Thompson) Mr. John Bruce Thompson, Sie werden zu einem gemeinnützigen Jahr an einer Schule für (Kunstpause) besondere (Kunstpause) Leute arbeiten. Als Vizerektor.

Mr. Thompson: Wie besonders? Hyperintelligent?

Richter: (bestimmt) Nein.

Mr. Thompson: Behindert?

Richter: (wieder bestimmt) Nein.

Mr. Thompson: ... Langzeitstudenten?

Richter: (noch einmal bestimmt) Nein.

Mr. Thompson: In welcher Hinsicht dann?

Richter: (geheimnisvoll) Lassen Sie sich überraschen.

Einen Monat später. Ein Schulgelände im Westen der USA. 3 Personen, denen ich versprochen habe, ihre Namen zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt zu nennen, warten auf das Taxi, mit dem Thompson kommen soll. Sie werden aufs Erste mit Unbekannt 1, 2 und 3 genannt.

Unbekannt 1: Glaubt ihr wirklich, er kommt?

Unbekannt 2: Natürlich! Erstens weil er sich mit dem Anwaltsjob dem Gesetz verschrieben hat, und zweitens werde ich den Richter anrufen,falls er nicht kommt.

Unbekannt 3: Aber er kann immer noch eine Lücke im Strafantrag finden. Deswegen ist er ja Anwalt.

Unbekannt 2: Keine Sorge. Ich habe den Strafantrag überprüfen lassen. Keine Schlupflöcher und keine Begünstigungen.

Unbekannt 3: Ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen. Er arbeitet im Prinzip gegen uns.

Unbekannt 1: Ah, da kommt er ja!

Das Taxi mit Thompson hält an, Thompson steigt aus und läuft auf die 3 zu.

Mr. Thompson: (höflich mit einem leichten Hauch Genervtheit) Guten Tag. Sie sind bestimmt das Empfangskomtitee.

Unbekannt 1: Genau. Ich bin Mr. Snake. Das ist Miss Valentine und das Mr. Hanekoma. Wollen Sie hier darüber reden -

Mr. Hanekoma: (unterbricht Mr. Snake abrupt) Oder wir gehen runter ins WildKat. Da krieg ich immer Cappucino umsonst.

10 Minuten später, die Straße runter, im WildKat...

Mr. Hanekoma: (kommt mit Tablett an Tisch) Hier, 4mal Cappucino. Wer wollte noch mal mit Schoko?

Miss Valentine: Ich. Ist er auch...

Mr. Hanekoma: Mit extra viel Milchschaum? Natürlich.

Mr. Thompson: (ein wenig verwirrt) Also, wegen meinem Job an der Schule...

Mr. Snake: Ach ja, genau. Ihre Aufgabe als Vizerektor ist es, die Schüler zu unterstützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich an der Schule wohlfühlen. Aber eine der Klassen ist... von auswärts.

Mr. Thompson: (mit interessiertem Blick) Meinte das der Richter mit... besonders?

Miss Valentine: Genau. Dürfen wir uns auf Sie verlassen?

Mr. Thompson: Natürlich.

Mr. Hanekoma: (schaut auf Armbandur) Wir sollten fertig mit dem Kaffee werden. Die Schüler kommen in 20 Minuten.

18 Minuten, die Straße rauf, auf dem Schulgelände...

Mr. Snake: Sind Sie bereit für die Schüler?

Mr. Thompson: Natürlich. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen aufgeregt...

Miss Vallentine: Da kommen sie!

Der Bus fährt auf das Gelände, die Tür geht auf und...  
Erneute Zensierung. Allerdings nur kurzfristig.

Unbekannt: (mitten im Gespräch) Ja, bin auch auf den... (schaut zu Thompson, mit aufgeregter Stimme) Snake, was hat DER (zeigt auf Thompson) hier zu -

Mr. Snake: ... Er ist der Konrektor.

Unbekannt: (bleibt in Position, als wäre er zur Salzsäule erstarrt)

Andere Unbekannt: Cloud, was stehst du hier auf (bemerkt Thompsons Anwesenheit) DER THOMPSON?!

Noch eine andere Unbekannt: (korrigierend): Es heißt DEN Tho... WAS?

Mr. Thompson: Cloud? Ist das ein Modename?

Miss Valentine: (zu Snake) Es wird Zeit, dass er es erfährt, oder?

Mr. Snake: Genau. (zu Thompson) Nein, kein Modename. Das ist Cloud Strife.

Mr. Thompson: ?

Miss Valentine: Aus Final Fantasy VII.

Mr. Thompson: ??

Mr. Hanekoma: Das ist ein Computerspiel.

Mr. Thompson: WAS? NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -

Anderer / (eigentlich Reimu Hakurei, Touhou (Bullet-Hell-Shooter)): (genervt) Mann, sei still! (donnert Mr. Thompson einen Talisman in die Fresse, damit er kontrollierbar wird) Das muss ein schlechter Witz sein, oder?

Noch eine andere / (Patchouli Knowledge, nochmal Touhou) Snake, Ivy, ist das wirklich unser Vizerex?

Ivy: Leider.

Solid Snake: Es wird zwar anstrengend, aber ihr schafft das bestimmt. Er ist ja nur ein Mensch.

Hanekoma: Zum Glück.

Mr. Thompson: (wacht überraschend auf) MEIN LEBEN IST AM -

Patchouli: (zieht einen 4-Kilo-Wälzer aus ihrem Ranzen und haut Thompson eine runter)(zu Reimu) Reimu, ich glaube, du wirst VIELE Talismane brauchen, um ihn still zu halten...

KAPITEL PROLOG ENDE  
Demnächst Kapitel Aller Anfang ist schwer


	2. Aller Anfang ist schwer

CROSSOVER SCHOOL TROUBLES: WAS EINE MÖGLICH STRAFE FÜR JACK THOMPSON WÄRE  
KAPITEL ZWEI: ALLER ANFANG IST SCHWER

Zweites Kapitel. Hoffentlich liest das noch einer...

Bevor das Kapitel anfängt, solltet ihr auf touhou. nach folgenden Namen suchen:  
Reimu  
Marisa  
Alice  
Das sollte nur der besseren Verständnis dienen, da diese Charaktere ab jetzt eine tragende Rolle spielen werden.  
Und jetzt zur Geschichte:

Eine Woche nach den Geschehnissen des ersten Kapitels. Es ist der erste Schultag und Thompson steht um kurz vor sieben noch halb am schlafen vor der Lehrerzimmertüre.

Thompson: (denkt) Warum muss ich mir das antun? Warum nur?

Endlich macht Thompson die Tür auf und geht rein. Rayman unterhält sich mit Ryu und Gordon Freeman über Filme.

Rayman: ... ja, aber am besten ist immer noch die Szene, in der - (bemerkt Thompson)(in einer "Mann, warum muss der hier sein"-Stimme) Oh, ER ist hier.

Thompson: Warum bin ich immer der Thompson oder ER?

Gordon: Weil wir sie erstens nicht ausstehen können, und zweitens sind wir nicht in der Lage, Ihren Namen ganz auszusprechen.

Thompson: (verwirrt) Wieso DAS?

Ryu: (noch verwirrter) Weil Sie ein Arschloch sind?

Thompson: (schüttelt hastig den Kopf) Nein, warum Sie nicht in der Lage , meinen Namen ganz auszusprechen?

Gordon: Weil wir so programmiert worden sind. (schaut auf die Uhr) Hat Sie der Rektor nicht um 7 im Büro erwartet?

Thompson: (shlägt sich an die Stirn) Hab ich ja ganz vergessen! (rennt zur Rektorentür)

Gordon: Wo sind wir nochmal stehengeblieben?

Rayman: Bei „Game of Death".

Blende ins Rektorenzimmer. Der Chefsessel dreht sich wie bei Agentenfilmen langsam zum Tisch und...

Miyamoto-san: Hallo, Thompson.

Thompson: (in einem erstaunten und verwirrten Ton) WAS? Sie sind der Rektor?

Miyamoto-san: Genau. Das Projekt Crossover School war meine Idee.

Thompson: Aber -

Miyamoto-san: (kann sich denken, was er sagen will) Warum ich der Rektor bin? Ganz einfach. Schon immer haben Sie gegen Leute wie uns gearbeitet. Ich weiß auch, dass Sie die glorreiche Idee hatten, Super Mario Bros. zu indizieren.

Thompson: Aber -

Miyamoto-san: (weiß wieder, was er sagen will) Warum ich das weiß? Nur einer, der keine Ahnung von Videospielen hat, würde auf so eine dumme Idee kommen!

Thompson: (sagt nix mehr, weil er erwartet, von Miyamoto-san unterbrochen zu werden)

Mittlerweile ist es 7 Uhr 30. Wir blenden ins erste Touhouzimmer. Während Marisa immer noch pennt, obwohl der Unterricht in zirka einer halben Stunde anfängt, haben Reimu und Alice schon lange gefrühstückt und versuchen schon 10 Minuten lang, sie aufzuwecken.

Reimu: Warum wacht sie nicht auf?

Alice: (hat eine gute Idee) Lass mich machen. (geht näher an Marisa Bett ran und flüstert ihr was ins Ohr)

Marisa: (wacht schlagartig auf) WAS? Du kleine...

Reimu: (zu Marisa) Pfefferminz oder grüner Tee? (zu Alice) Was hast du ihr geflüstert?

Alice: Dass ich ihr ihren Freund ausgespannt hab.

Marisa: Gib mir Pfefferminz. Wie spät ist es?

Reimu: Halb 8.

Marisa: (erschreckt) Was? Warum habt ihr mich nicht früher geweckt?

Alice: Was, glaubst du wohl, haben wir die letzten 10 Minuten lang versucht?

Marisa: (wird ein bisschen rot im Gesicht, immer noch mit weit offenen Augen)

Es klopft an der Tür. Shiki (The World Ends With You, abgekürzt TWEWY) steht draußen.

Shiki:(zu Alice) Bist du noch nicht fertig? Wir müssen noch du-weißt-schon-was ins Klassenzimmer schaffen.

Alice: Ach stimmt ja. (zu Reimu und Marisa) Wir sehn uns im Unterricht, OK?

Reimu: Was bitte ist du-weißt-schon-was?

Alice: Hab keine Zeit mehr. Bis nachher!

15 Minuten später, im Klassenzimmer.

Reimu:(zu Alice) So, was ist bitte du-weißt-schon-was?

Alice: Darf ich euch leider nicht verraten.

Marisa: Ach komm schon. Bitte...

Alice: (bliebt standhaft) Nein.

Solid Snake kommt rein, begrüßt die Klasse und...

Snake: Wie ihr wisst, dürft ihr während der Schulzeit nicht im Besitz eurer Waffen oder Angriffsmagie sein, weswegen ihr sie ja bei eurer Ankunft abgegeben habt. Darum haben Shiki und Alice eine... Alternative entwickelt.

Shiki und Alice tragen einen Karton an den Lehrer, Shiki greift in den Karton und zieht... eine Puppe raus, die wie Cloud aussieht? Jetzt bin ich ein bisschen verwirrt. Und ich bin der Erzähler.

Klasse:(fängt an laut zu lachen)

Shiki:(räuspert sich) Könnten wir das Ganze erst einmal erklären?

Klasse:(beruhigt sich langsam wieder)

Alice: Danke. Ich denke, das müssten wir erst einmal demonstrieren... (geht mit der Cloudpuppe an Clouds Tisch und stellt die Puppe und einen Apfel drauf)(zu Cloud) Sag der Puppe, sie soll den Apfel angreifen.

Cloud: (verwirrt) Was?

Alice: Tu´s einfach, OK?

Cloud: (immer noch leicht verwirrt)... Greif den Apfel an.

Die Cloudpuppe springt hoch und versucht, den Apfel zu durchschneiden, haut aber "nur" eine 1 cm tiefe Kerbe rein.

Cloud: ... Wow.

Shiki:(unterbricht Clouds Staunen über die Puppe) Diese Kampfpuppen sind nicht nur optisch ihrem Besitzer ähnlich, sondern können auch alles erlernen, was auch ihr könnt. Sie sind praktisch ihr auf Level 1.

Alice: Aber mit der Zeit entwickeln sie auch Gefühle, also behandelt sie mit Respekt. Auch deswegen, weil es einen Monat gebruacht hat, um alle Puppen zu nähen.

Snake:(unterbricht Alice) Aber was ist mit der Anti-Waffen-Regel?

Alice: Die Puppen können keine Menschen angreifen. Da ist gibt's ne Sicherheitssperre.

Shiki:(zu Klasse) Und jetzt könnt ihr euch bedienen. Aber nehmt auch die, die wie ihr aussieht!

Klasse:(stürmt begeistert nach vorne und sucht in der Kiste nach der richtigen Puppe)

Wir spulen jetzt vor bis 20 uhr abends, ins Zimmer der Square-Jungs (Neku, Beat, Joshua (alle TWEWY), Cloud, Vivi (FF9)).

Cloud: Braver!

Die Cloudpuppe versucht, die Nekupuppe von oben anzugreifen, wird aber von der Nekupuppe geblockt.

Neku: Masamune!

Nekupuppe: (haut die Cloudpuppe mit einem Uppercut um)

Cloud: Könntest du nicht andere Pins benutzen?

Neku: Warum? Ist er zu stark für dich?

Cloud: Nein, weil er mich an du-weißt-schon-wen erinnert...

Neku: Voldemort?

Cloud: (wütend) NEIN!

Vivi:(genervt) Mann, sein ihr kindisch...

Cloud: Muss grad derjenige sagen, der versucht, einer Puppe Meteor beizubringen...

Joshua: Seid ihr mal leise? Ihr seid nicht die einzigen, die die Puppen trainieren...

Beat: Warum sagt ihr die ganze Zeit Puppen? Das klingt so...

Cloud: Langweilig?

Beat: Altmodisch?

Vivi: Kindisch?

Spulen wir noch ein bisschen weiter, genau genommen bis 22 Uhr 30. Es ist Ausgangssperre und Thompson muss den Kontrollgang machen.

Thompson: Hoffentlich halten die sich dran...

Die Tür des ersten Touhouzimmers öffnet sich einen Spalt. Thompson hört Stimmen

Marisa: Und du meinst, dass sie schon fliegen kann?

Alice: Natürlich. Fliegen ist schon eingenäht und außerdem muss Beats CD heute noch zu ihm zurück, oder? Sieh es als Training.

Die Marisapuppe fliegt aus dem Türspalt und fliegt gegen Thompson.

Thompson:(nimmt die Puppe und geht ins erste Touhouzimmer) Entschuldigung Sie, meine Damen...

Marisa: Hey, was machen Sie mit meiner Puppe?

Alice: Warum sagen wir eigentlich immer noch Puppen? Das klingt so...

Reimu: Dämlich?

Marisa: Unter aller Würde?

Cloud:(steht im Gang) Wie aus dem 18. Jahrhundert?

Thompson:(schaut in den Gang rein und bemerkt Cloud) Was machen Sie im Gang, Mr. Strife?

Cloud: Unsere Toilette ist verstopft, da musste ich die im Gang benutzen.

Mr. Thompson:(leicht aufgebracht) Meinetwegen. (guckt zurück ins Touhouzimmer) Und was Sie angeht...

Reimu:(donnert einen Talisman an Thompsons Stirn)

Thompson:... War das alles?

Reimu: Was? Wie? Aber...

Thompson:(zieht sie eine falsche Stirn ab) Probiers ruhig nochmal.

Reimu:(denkt kurz nach, kommt auf eine recht gute Idee und wirft einen Talisman auf Thompsons... Hintern?)

Thompson:... Na und?

Reimu: Nun ja, die Talismane schalten das getroffene Körperteil für eine gewisse Zeit. Der Kopf wird halt am häufigsten getroffen, um die jeweilige Person zu kontrollieren. Aber wenn man etwas anderes trifft...

Thompson:(kommt darauf, was Reimu meint, lässt die Marisapuppe los und rennt zu Gangtoilette)

Alice: Gute Idee mit dem Hintern. Das war aber nicht dein Ernst, oder?

Reimu: Und obs mein Ernst ist. Als ich mich mal auf einen Talisman gesetzt hatte, hab ich die nächsten 2 Stunden auf dem Klo verbracht.

Marisa: Wenn ich mir Thompson so ansehe, wird der noch länger brauchen...

Wie wahr. Wir spulen ein letztes Mal vor zum Zeitpunkt 3 Uhr morgens, vor der Gangtoilette.

Vivi: Jetzt machen Sie schon auf! Ich stehe hier schon 10 Minuten draußen, und unser Klo ist immer noch verstopft!

Thompson: (sagts aus dem Klo raus) Glaub mir, hier drinnen ist´s nicht besser...

KAPITEL ALLER ANFANG IST SCHWER ENDE  
Demnächst Dreckiger Rückschlag, Teil Eins


	3. Dreckiger Rückschlag Teil 1

CROSSOVER SCHOOL TROUBLES: WAS EINE GUTE STRAFE FÜR JACK THOMPSON WÄRE  
KAPITEL DREI: DRECKIGER RÜCKSCHLAG, TEIL 1

Am nächsten Morgen, 10 Minuten bis zum Unterricht. Das gemischte Jungenzimmer (Lloyd, Genis, Zelos(Tales of Symphonia), Link, Bridget(Guilty Gear) macht sich auf den Weg.

Lloyd:(zu Link) Was haben wir noch mal als Erstes?

Link: Physik bei Freeman.

Lloyd: Na, das wird lustig mit seiner Schwerkraftka-

Die Gangtoilettentür geht hastig auf, Lloyd knallt dagegen, reißt beinahe Genis mit und Thompson rennt aus dem Klo.

Thompson: Endlich hört dieser Dreckstalisman auf zu wirken-(bemerkt die Jungs)-Oh... äh, tschüssi (rennt Richtung Treppenhaus, knallt gegen die Tür, denkt erst jetzt dran, sie aufzumachen und fällt die Treppe runter)

Bridget: (mit einem "Was für ein Idiot"-Blick) Was für ein Irrer.

Zelos: Musst du grad sagen.

Bridget: (wird rot im Gesicht)

Physikzimmer, bei Freeman.

Reimu:(überrascht) WAT? So lange?

Link:(nickt zustimmend) Rannte so um 8 ausm Klo.

Marisa: Meine Güte, Reimu, versprich mir, die nur gegen IHN zu benutzen...

Alice: Genau, die Dinger sind gemeingefährlich!

Freeman: Hallo, ich bin auch noch da...

Reimu, Link, Marisa und Alice: (erschrecken)

Freeman: Wie lange sass er nochmal aufm Klo?

Mittagspause, Lehrerzimmer. Die Lehrer sind grad dabei, sich an Thompson und seiner "Nachtschicht" den Arsch abzulachen.

Ryu: Ach komm! 9 Stunden?

Freeman: 9 und halb. Aber darauf kommts nicht an.

Travis (No More Heroes): Mann, DAS muss ´n Abführmittel gewesen sein...

Ryu: Egal, was es war, ich habe keinen Bedarf dafür...

Jade (Beyond Good and Evil): Weswegen, glaubt ihr, hat mein Onkel Stiefel mit Furzantrieb erfunden?

Freeman: Selbst mit diesen Stiefeln wird ER keine großen Sprünge machen können...

Lehrer:(lachen laut)

Thompson:(rennt voller Freude aus dem Vizerexzimmer) Ich habs! Ich habs!

Kratos (Tales of Symphonia): Nen Knall?

Thompson:(wütend) NEIN! (wieder euphorisch) Eine Möglichkeit, diese Reimu zu bestrafen! Unerlaubter Besitz von Abführmitteln!

Ryu:... das ist alles? Ich hab was Verrückteres erwartet!

Thompson: Was zum Beispiel?

Ryu: Woher zum Teufel soll ich das wissen?

Thompson: Danke. Jetzt hab ich einen Beweis dafür, dass sie ein Satanist sind!

Freeman: Sowas ham wir erwartet. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Abführmittel hier verboten sind...

Travis: Gordon, das bringt nichts! Sieh ihn dir an! Der Kerl dreht durch!

Thompson:(hat auf einmal Schaum im Mund und verdrehte Augen)

Am nächsten Schultag. Mathe bei Kratos.

Kratos:(mitten in einer Erklärung) ...daraus schließen wir, dass der Wert x -

Die Tür geht schlagartig auf. Thompson steht mit einem Blatt Papier an der Tür.

Kratos: Haben Sie einmal vom Anklopfen gehört?

Thompson:(beachtet ihn gar nicht und liest von Blatt ab) Reimu Hakurei, aufgrund der unerlaubten Verabreichung eines Abführmittels-

Kratos:(genervt) Geht das schon wieder los?

Thompson: Sehen Sie sich das an! (hält Kratos das Papier vor die Nase)

Kratos:(überfliegt das Dokument rasch) Dass Sie sich so viel Mühe für nichts machen...

Thompson: Wenn ich nun fortfahren dürfte, wird bla, bla bla, bla zu 3 Stunden Nachsitzen verurteilt.

Kratos: Ist das nicht ein wenig drastisch?

Thompson: Ich vollstrecke nur das Gesetz, mein Lieber.

Sheena(Tales of Symphonia):(denkt, dass 3 Stunden alleine mit IHM viel zu grausam sind und donnert einen Talisman auf SEINEN Hintern)

Thompson:(bemerkt es, guckt richtung Sheena) Dann darf ich sie, Miss Fujibayashi, auch zum Nachsitzen erwarten. (zu Kratos) Wo ist die nächste Toilette?

Kratos:...

Beim Nachsitzen. Reimu und Sheena sind schon da, aber Thompson lässt sich nicht blicken.

Reimu: Was braucht der so lange? So viel kann er in der Zwischenzeit nicht gefuttert habn.

Sheena: Siehs mal so: Je länger er weg ist, desto länger haben wir unsere Ruhe.

Reimu: Aber dann müssen wir länger bleiben. Leider.

Die Tür geht auf. Aber es ist nicht Thompson.

Reimu: Bridget? Weswegen bist DU hier?

Bridget: ER hat mich wegen Geschlechtsverwirrungen für 3 Stunden hierher geschickt.

Sheena: Was ER sich alles einfallen lässt...

Die Tür geht wieder auf. Wieder nicht Thompson.

Travis: Bin ich hier richtig beim Nachsitzen?

Reimu: Sind Sie hier zur Aufsicht?

Travis: Nein, ich bin hier zum Nachsitzen.

Bridget: SIE? Sie sind Lehrer!

Travis: ER hat unter meinen Lehrertisch "Da Vinci Code" gefunden und gedacht, ich würde unlautere Theorien verbreiten.

Und das war noch nicht alles. Alice hat angeblich Voodoozauber benutzt (Sie ist Puppenspielerin. NATÜRLICH hat sie mit Puppen zu tun), Freeman soll mit den Gesetzen der Physik rumgespielt haben (er hat nur seine Schwerkraftkanone modifiziert), Remilia (Touhou, Vampir) steht unter Verdacht, Blutkonserven aus dem Krankenzimmer geklaut haben (sie ist ein Vampir(!)), Joshua hat auf Kosten der Schule telefoniert (er hat nur einen neuen Akku bestellt, weil sein alter durchgeschmort ist), Jade hat angeblich die Lehrer ausspioniert (sie hat nur überprüft, ob ihre Kamera noch intakt ist), sogar Kratos musste kommen, weil er das Schulnetzwerk gehackt hat (dabei hat er nur die Schulhomepage überarbeitet).  
Und schließlich und schlussendlich kommt Thompson zur Aufsicht.

Thompson:(im ironischen Ton) Na sowas, so viele? Und sogar Lehrer sind dabei! Das hätte ich NIE erwartet!

Freeman: Wir wissen doch alle, dass wir aus an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Gründen hier sind!

Reimu: Außer mir und (zeigt auf Sheena) ihr.

Freeman: Und selbst das kann man bezweifeln.

Thompson: Aber ich bin der Vizerektor. Ich habe das Recht dazu. (schließt die Tür ab) Nun ja, wenn schon so viele da sind, kann ich Ihnen allen ja meine Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Also-

Die zum Nachsitzen verdonnerten und ich, der vor der Tür stand und alles mitschrieb: NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Ich:(rennt runter ins WildKat) Mr. H, ein Latte macciato. Schnell!

Hanekoma: Was ist mir dir los? Erdbeben?

Ich: Nein.

Hanekoma: Flutwelle?

Ich: Nein.

Hanekoma: Ököterroristen?

Ich: Nein. Thompson wollte seine Lebensgeschichte erzählen.

Hanekoma: OH (Kunstpause) MEIN (Kunstpause) GOTT!

Irgendwann ist das Nachsitzen zu Ende und alle gehen erschöpft, oder im Falle von Thompson glücklich raus. Dann, 10 Minuten später, im WildKat...

Thompson: (zu Hanekoma) Ein Eiskaffee, bitte. Ich habe etwas zu feiern...

Ich:(redet grade mit Vivi) ...ja, aber ich bin dem zeimlich knapp entkommen. Aber die anderen nicht. (bemerkt Thompson) Sag mal könntest du (flüstert Vivi etwas ins Ohr)?

Vivi:(schaut zu Thompson rüber) Verdient hätte er es. Ich hätte mich wegen ihm beinahe selbst bepinkelt.

Ich: Wie... beinahe?

Vivi: Kann ich es dir später erzählen? (zieht Mini-Vivi aus der Tasche und flüstert ihm etwas zu)

Thompson:(will in dem Moment seinen Eiskaffee trinken)

Mini-Vivi:(zaubert Stop auf Thompson)

Thompson:(bewegt sich nicht mehr)

Eiskaffee:(kippt über Thompsons Anzug)

Vivi:(zu mir) Komm lass uns verschwinden, bevor er sich wieder bewegen kann...

Das war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt sogleich...

Später, im Zimmer der Square-Enix-Jungs...

Beat: Du hast WAS?

Cloud: Du hast es doch gehört. Vivi hat dafür gesorgt, dass Thompsons Anzug vorübergehend unbrauchbar ist.

Joshua: Die Idee ist gut, aber für seinen Lebensvortrag ist das noch keine gute Rache. Wir brauchen etwas Raffinertes. Wir brauchen-

Thompson:(schlägt die Tür auf und murmelt wütend) Vivi...

Neku:(ganz gelassen) Mini-Neku, Psychokinesis!

Thompson:(schwebt auf einmal über dem Boden) Was ist hier los?

Neku:(zu Mini-Neku) Schmeiss ihn Richtung Treppe und schließ die Tür ab!

Thompson:(knallt gegen Tür zum Treppenhaus, fliegt ein paar Mal dagegen, bis sie aufgeht und fliegt die Treppe runter)

Neku: Reicht das?

Joshua: Noch immer nicht. Regeln wir das morgen, OK?

Das war der zweite Streich, und der dritte...  
...folgt im nächsten Kapitel.

KAPITEL DRECKIGER RÜCKSCHLAG, TEIL 1 ENDE  
Demnächst der zweite Teil


	4. Dreckiger Rückschlag Teil 2

CROSSOVER SCHOOL TROUBLES: WAS EINE MÖGLICHE STRAFE FÜR JACK THOMPSON WÄRE  
KAPITEL VIER: DRECKIGER RÜCKSCHLAG, TEIL 2

Wird meine Geschichte überhaupt bemerkt?

Bevor die Geschichte anfängt, möchte ich die Rubrik EXTRA einführen. Hier landet mehr oder weniger Sinnvolles bezügliches meiner Fanfiktion.  
Für dieses Kapitel poste ich die Namen aller Lehrer und alle, die sonst nirgendwo hinpassen würde.

Solid Snake, Klassenlehrer (ehrlich gesagt würde Klassenorganisator besser passen. Mir ist kein gutes Fach für ihn eingefallen)  
Ryu, Sport (Selbstverteidigung)  
Samus Aran, Sport (Fernkampf)  
Sonic, Sport (Leichtathletik)  
Rayman, Sport (Ballsport)(so vergisst er nie den Ball ;) )  
Gordon Freeman, Physik (die SCHWERKRAFTKANONE!)  
Jade (Beyond Good and Evil), Biologie  
Tails, Technik (dafür halt kein Chemie)  
Kratos Aurion, Mathe + Geschichte (wer 4 Jahrtausende lang gelebt hat, kann ja wohl 2 Fächer übernehmen)  
I-No (Guilty Gear), Musik (HARD ROCK! HEAVY METAL! Nein, sie wird auch normaleen Unterricht machen)  
Travis Touchdown, Kunst (sein Spiel ist es ja auch)  
Yoshi, Sprachlehre (mit ist nix besseres eingefallen, aber ich brauche ihn für den einen oder anderen Gag in späteren Kapiteln)  
Isabella „Ivy" Valentine (Soul Calibur), Sekräterin  
Eirin Yagokoro (Touhou), Krankenzimmer  
Reisen Udongein Inaba (Auch Touhou), Krankenzimmer  
Sanae Hanekoma (The World Ends With You), WildKat  
Mario (dass er erst JETZT drankommt), WildKat (mit Klempnern verdient er nicht mehr so viel. Leider.)

Außerdem hab ich geplant, ein Kapitel mit Uwe Boll zu schreiben, in dem er... Nein, das verrate ich noch nicht (ihr könntet es in der Originalversion nachlesen). Wenn ihr wollt, dass er aufhört, scheiss Filme zu drehen, solltet ihr hier unterschreiben:  
/RRH53888/petition.html  
Wenn die Petition 1 Million Stimmen zählt, will er aufhören.  
Nächstes Mal kommen die Namen der Schüler dran.

Das war EXTRA, JETZT kommt die Geschichte:

Am nächsten Morgen. Bibliothek. Reimu, Sheena, Alice, Remilia, Bridget, Joshua, Kratos, Jade, Gordon und Travis haben sich im Lesesaal verabredet, um bei der ersten Sitzung der Z.U.G. (Zu Unrecht Gepeinigte) Schritte gegen Thompson zu planen, oder, anders gesagt, ihm fiese Streiche zu spielen

Kratos:(haut mit Holzhammer auf den Tisch) Die Sitzung der ZUG ist hiermit eröffnet. Ist einem von euch irgendetwas Gutes eingefallen, worunter Thompson unter Garantie umkippen würde?

Gordon: Ich würde sagen, wir-

Ich:(hockt daneben auf einem Sessel) Langsamer bitte, ich muss ja mitschreiben.

Bridget: Was macht er hier?

Jade: Er schreibt das Protokoll und das nächste Kapitel seiner Fanfiction.

Bridget: Ach so, stimmt ja...

Ich: Ich hol mir nur kurz nen Kaffee. Schreibt jemand so lange weiter?

Joshua: Gib her, ich schreib so lange.

20 Minuten und ein Latte macciato später...

Ich: Da bin ich - (schaut sich im Lesesaal um) Wo sind sie alle? (bemerkt den Block auf dem Tisch und liest sich das Protokoll durch) (erstaunt) Das sind ja echt geile Ideen!

23 Uhr, Thompsons Schlafzimmer. Gordon und Jade stehen mit Schwerkraftkanone und Kamera vor Thompson, der ja ach so friedlich schläft.

Gordon: Hast du das Foto?

Jade: Schon gemacht. Bist du bereit für deinen Part?

Gordon: Schon ewig. Aber ich weiss nicht, ob sie ihn hält...

Jade: Naturlich hält sie ihn. Ansonst helf ich mit tragen.

Um das Ganze spannend zu lassen, spulen wir vor bis 6 Uhr 30. Schulhof. Thompson liegt in Bettlerklamotten auf einer Bank.

Thompson:(wacht so allmächlich auf und hat keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert ist)(schaut sich um) Wo bin ich?

Joshua und Jade:(springen aus nahestehenden Gebüschen) CHEESE! (knipsen ihn ab)

Joshua:(tippt auf seinem Handy rum) So, Bild zu 638.217 anderen Handys verschickt! AUF DEN SIEG! (rennt in sein Zimmer)

Jade: Und dieses Bild landet in der Schülerzeitung mit dem Titel: So wünscht es sich wirklich jeder Zocker! (rennt in die Redaktion)

Thompson:(merkt erst jetzt, was passiert ist) WAS ZUR HÖLLE HABEN DIE FÜR EIN PROBLEM?

Das war der dritte Streich, und der vierte folgt sogleich...

Am selben Tag, 4 Stunden später. Thompson möchte eine Durchsag bezüglich der Fotos machen. Nur zu dumm, dass Kratos und Sheena die Leitung gekappt haben und ER nicht Bescheid weiß.

Kratos: Ersatzkabel?

Sheena: Check.

Kratos: Kassette mit Stimme, die sich wie Thompson anhört?

Sheena: Check.

Kratos: Heiße Schokolade?

Sheena: (zieht Kanne und zwei Tassen hervor) Check.

Kratos: Anschließen und abspielen!

Kassette: (macht die falsche Durchsage in die Zimmer) An alle Schüler und Lehrer: Ich möchte Ihnen allen mitteilen, dass ich liebend gerne Frauensachen trage, bei Durchfall ins Pissoir kacke und ich gerne mit Tieren schlafe. Zudem (weitere peiliche Dinge, die so peinlich sind, dass sie mir nicht einfallen). Das war alles.

Kratos: Mission ausgeführt! Auf den Sieg! (stoßt mit Sheena an)

Sheena: Auf den Sieg!

Das war der vierte Streich, und der letzte... Moment! Denen ist noch kein letzter eingefallen! Also, spulen wir vor bis zum nächsten Morgen, und damit zum nächsten Treffen der Z.U.G...

Travis: Leute, das waren alles erstklassige Ideen! Aber wir brauchen noch eine große Abschlussnummer! Und ich hab schon eine richtig gute Idee. Hört mal her -

Ich: Wartet, ich hol mir noch nen Kaffee. Joshua, schreibst du bitte wieder mit?

5 Minuten später...

Ich:(leicht enttäuscht)(kommt in den Lesesaal) Hanekoma hatte heute keinen (schaut sich um) Was, schon so schnell fertig! Ich war grademal 5 Minuten weg! (guckt auf den Tisch) Ah, da liegt mein Block! (liest sich den Streich durch) MEINE GÜTE, DAS IST JA SOWAS VON EINE GEILE IDEE! Moment, was steht denn da? (bemerkt Kleingeschreibenes und liest es auch) Na sowas...

Die Kurzfassung: Da die genaue Planung noch einiges dauert, kommt der supergeile Streich Nummer 5 erst im übernächsten Kapitel, da dann Halloween ist und das gut dazu passt. Das Kapitel davor wird aber auch richtig gut, versprochen!

KAPITEL DRECKIGER RÜCKSCHLAG, TEIL 2 ENDE  
Demnächst Der Krieg der Schulflügel


End file.
